1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a striking tool, more especially to a hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hammer is a widely-used tool for striking. Specifically, hammers with different materials are adapted for striking different work pieces. For example, a steel hammer is adapted for metal work pieces such as nails, and a wooden or rubber hammer is adapted for modeling.
Some striking tools have handles with shock-absorbing mechanism or anti-slipping mechanism. For example, as shown in patent TW 424657, an axial receiving trough is formed in the handle, and plural shock-absorbing balls are received in the receiving trough. When the striking tool is used for striking an object, the shock-absorbing balls may move to the top of the receiving trough. Thereby, shock by the reaction force may be alleviated by the shock-absorbing balls.
Besides, smaller hammers for striking tiny work pieces have smaller mass, so smaller momentum can be provided. Thus, it is arduous to strike objects. On the other hand, patent TW 136461 disclosed a hammer with a core and a sleeve wherein the core is able to move along a specific direction for striking again. However, the structure is complicated and may be broken easily.